


Mensonges et silences

by malurette



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Blood, Drabble Collection, Gen, Lies, M/M, Rain
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics sur Hiei & Kurama. <br/>1ère vignette: Nuit de pluie. 2ème: Différents types de mensonges.<br/>3ème : Du sang sur une lame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuit de pluie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Nuit de pluie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yuyu Hakusho  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kurama/Hiei  
>  **Genre :** choupi ~~ça devrait pas être possible avec ce couple et pourtant ?~~  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "mousson" pour Shinrin_Namida, Nuits Drabbles chez AnnaOz (1er mai '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222
> 
> "Le printemps ramène les pluies de la mousson, et avec elles, des souvenirs et des inquiétudes."

Comme chaque année, le retour du printemps ramène la pluie. Une pluie abondante et régulière. Ça fait du bien à la Terre, aux végétaux, et pourtant Kurama déteste ça. Ça lui rappelle trop le temps pourtant lointain où il était un petit renardeau errant de part le monde, sans attache.  
Les mois de pluie étaient les plus terribles : sa fourrure était continuellement détrempée. Malgré le redoux, il avait toujours froid. Quels que soient les abris qu’il se trouvait, l’humidité s’infiltrait partout.

Le temps a passé, balayé par des dizaines et des dizaines de moussons. Il est un renard adulte et fort, capable de s’occuper de lui-même et ne se souciant plus beaucoup du danger. Et depuis seize ans maintenant, il vit dans le monde des humains. Ça a suffi à lui faire prendre l’habitude des maisons fermées.  
Ça et ses souvenirs des nuits d’averse font naître en lui une inquiétude ridicule quand il voit Hiei s’installer dans un arbre, malgré le vent ou la pluie. Même si Hiei est lui aussi un yōkai adulte et puissant, et pyromane par-dessus le marché : le froid et l’humidité, il s’en soucie comme d’une guigne.

Mais quand même, Kurama se sentirait plus rassuré si Hiei acceptait de passer la nuit au chaud, serré contre lui.


	2. Mensonges et Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu’on ne dit pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mensonges et silences  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** YuYu Hakusho  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Hiei, Kurama  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "there are three kinds of lies: lies, damn lies and silence"  
> pour Ishime (Noël ‘08/Nouvel An ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

Hiei-le-vilain-garnement mentait beaucoup, étant petit. Oh, bien sûr, il n’a pas menti tout de suite. Il a appris peu à peu, juste un peu plus lentement que l’épée. Ça fait partie des trucs pour survivre, dans le coin des Ténèbres où il a grandi. Au bout d’un moment, c’est devenu sa manière naturelle de faire.  
Pour s’associer avec d’autres voleurs, selon les cas, il lui fallait faire un effort pour être honnête... ou se creuser un peu la tête pour trouver des mensonges encore plus élaborés.

En rencontrant Kurama, ex-Yōko et toujours voleur, il a trouvé un maître en mensonges : lui se contentait de se taire, de ne livrer que des informations savamment tronquées, et de laisser ses interlocuteurs monter leurs propres élucubrations à partir de ses regards.

Si l’on évoque ce détail devant lui, Hiei vous crachera que ça lui donnait envie de lui arracher la langue. Ça peut être ou ne pas être un mensonge...


	3. Sur le sabre de Hiei...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du sang sur une lame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le sang sur sa lame  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yuyu Hakusho  
>  **Couple :** Kurama x Hiei  
>  **Genre :** blood fetish  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Togashi Yoshihiro, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Kurama/Hiei, « Coup de langue »  
>  pour Shinrin_Namida sur kyrielle_100 (mars ‘10)  
>  **Avertissement :** un soupçon de gore  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Quelque chose en Hiei qui fascinait Kurama depuis leur rencontre, c’était la manière dont le petit démon du feu appréciait le combat et le montrait. Sa vitesse, sa force, son habileté, c’était très bien, mais pour un habitant des Ténèbres c’était quelque chose de relativement normal (si l’on voulait y survivre en pas trop de morceaux en tout cas).

Donc Hiei maniait le sabre d’une manière qui forçait l’admiration et ensuite, le détail à retenir… au lieu d’essuyer la lame sur sa manche ou les frusques de ce qui restait de son adversaire, il la nettoyait d’un coup de langue rapide et précis (et sans jamais se couper lui-même, bien sûr), recueillant pour lui le dernier témoignage du combat.

Certains trouvaient ce geste ignoble. D’autres ne le remarquaient même pas : ils faisaient parfois pire eux-mêmes. Yōko Kurama, lui, le trouvait délicieux.


End file.
